


i'd go black and blue

by stupidsexyseguin



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Biting, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, marking kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 23:11:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidsexyseguin/pseuds/stupidsexyseguin
Summary: nate's a biter





	i'd go black and blue

**Author's Note:**

> archived from tumblr

Nate’s a biter.

Tyson learns that the first time they hook up; drunk on a home win and more than a few Jaeger bombs, as he knelt above Nate, hand working both of their cocks together in a slow steady rhythm.

Nate’s hips try to buck up into his fist, but Tyson puts his weight behind his knees to hold him down.

Nate whines, and Tyson is reminded of just how fucking _ young _ he is- just eighteen, _ barely fucking legal _ \- and a complete mess just for him. It’s a fucking power trip.

Nate’s wearing just an undershirt- pants and boxers and button down and socks scattered in a trail towards the couch from the front door- while Tyson’s still completely dressed. It feels so fucking lewd. To be doing this in his game day suit, cock hanging out of his fly, as he gets them off on the couch his mom helped him buy at IKEA.

Nate’s face is buried against Tyson’s collar, little grunts huffing against the skin of his neck. Tyson himself has his head thrown back, chewing his lip and trying to stop himself from coming to fast, trying to draw it out.

Nate’s big, warm hands have slid down the back of his suit pants, gripping his ass on the edge of too-tight, pulling him closer. 

It’s then that Nate bites down  _ hard _ on the juncture of his neck and shoulder, teeth tugging harshly at his skin, and comes between them. Tyson yelps at the sudden pain- it’s not unbearable, but he definitely wasn’t expecting it- and tightens his hand around where it’s still gripping their dicks. Nate’s still hard, and there’s come now slicking his fingers. The teeth pull back, but Nate’s mouth stays where it is, licking and sucking at where he has to have left teeth marks.

it doesn’t take more than a handful of strokes before Tyson follows, coming over his fist and Nate’s abs, and half collapsing into him as the aftershocks hit. 

Nate’s thick fingers give his ass a light squeeze after a couple of minutes, grabbing Tyson’s attention from where he’s zoned out against his warm shoulder.

“Y’okay?” His voice is rough and soft and sated, and Tyson just hums back in reply- he’s always been kinda fucking useless after coming. “Good.”

Nate sinks back further into the couch, dragging Tyson happily along with him. He can feel their come, sticky-tacky on his fingers and Nate’s stomach between them, and knows his shirt and probably his pants are kinda ruined. But the orgasm was so fucking worth it.

it’s not until he’s showering the next morning, Nate still passed out naked in his bed, that Tyson really notices the great big fucking hickey Nate left on his neck- all mottled reds and purples blooming prettily, indents of teeth marks still partially clear- and he can’t find it in himself to be mad. pressing his fingers into sends an echoing throb through his neck, rising arousal pooling low in his gut. 

He’s going to get so much shit from the guys at the rink, but knowing that Nate left his mark on him is kinda really  _ hot _ .


End file.
